Packaged RF power devices typically include a transistor die mounted on a base and enclosed in a package. An RF input signal is supplied to the transistor through an RF input lead that extends from outside the package to the inside of the package, and an RF output signal is delivered from the device through an RF output lead that extends from inside the package to the outside. An input matching circuit can be included within the package, and can be connected between the RF input lead and an input terminal of the RF transistor. The input matching circuit provides an impedance match at the input of the transistor at the fundamental operating frequency of the transistor.